The invention relates to a doll provided with movement of an arm and head, which has been designed and made based on the independent movements, but with marked rhythm, of one of the arms and the doll head, this doll simulates natural movements such as putting the dummy into its mouth, making sound with the rattle, putting the feeding bottle into its mouth and drinking its content, in which case the doll simultaneously performs the urinating physiological function. Furthermore these movements are complemented with its eyes lateral movements.
Numerous types of dolls are known that perform different movements, starting up with walking to moving all the other members, including the head, and even to perform simultaneous jumping movements, etc.
In all the cases, the doll in question has a high cost, due to the fact that in order to produce the different movements highly complex mechanisms are required, both from the structural point of view as well as from the functional one.
It is also unknown the existence of dolls that perform simultaneous movements of an arm and the head, and that those movements are with marked rhythm in the same way as it is really in human bodies in order to perform the above mentioned functions.
More precisely the doll which is proposed has the peculiarity that one of its arms, precisely the left one, is assembled on the body of the doll through a ball joint which makes possible to perform both to the right as well as to the left movements, and both ascending as well as descending movement, of the -arm itself. Those movements are independent, although the user can perform the movements simultaneously.
The movements in question are achieved based on an articulated lever in the inside of the ball joint, which lever swivels towards the front and backwards driving a set of levers, axles and components, as well as a gear, in order to transmit the produced movement to the doll up to the head of the doll itself, being such head also assembled by means of a ball joint that can swivel, depending on the movement produced on the arm, towards the left side or towards the right side, or also upward or downward movements. Simultaneously to the movements of the doll's arm towards the right side or towards the left side, the movements of the eyes are also produced towards the right or towards the left, since the assembling means of such eyes are linked to a flexible axle which is driven with the means that produce the head movements.
Finally, it deals with a doll that when moving an arm in ascending/descending direction, it moves simultaneously the head upward or downward, respectively, and vice versa. Likewise, when moving the referred arm towards the right or towards the left, the head will be simultaneously moved towards the right or towards the left, and vice versa. In this movement, the eyes are moved in the same way, that is, towards the same side as the head.
The configuration and assembling of the arm which when moving are such, that having an accessory in its hands, for example, a feeding bottle, when rising the arm and turning the head, will place the feeding bottle in an opening located in the mouth, in such a way that if the user presses the feeding bottle the water or liquid contained in the feeding bottle passes into the doll, and through a flexible duct foreseen to this effect, reaches the urinary apparatus of the doll and the direct exit of the water or liquid is produced, in an action which simulates a real miction.
Likewise, the doll can hold with the hand of its movable arm, any other type of accessory, such as a dummy that will place near its mouth; being able also to hold a rattle and by means of movements of the arm the rattle will accompany those movements producing the corresponding sound.
In order to complete the description that is going to be carried out below and with the purpose of helping to a better understanding of the characteristics of the invention, a detailed description is going to be carried out based on a set of drawings which are accompanying this specification, forming an integral part thereof, and wherein by way of illustration and not by way of limitation the following has been represented: